


Catching Snowflakes

by loeb55



Series: twitter prompts! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Winter traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeb55/pseuds/loeb55
Summary: They don't know why this became a tradition, but they're glad it did.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: twitter prompts! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606828
Kudos: 16





	Catching Snowflakes

It’s a stupid tradition. It doesn’t mean anything, but they’ve still done it every year for the past three. 

When the first snow of the year arrives, Daichi and Koushi meet each other whilst it’s still falling; ballerinas pirouetting to the ground in their gowns of crystal. They go to a nearby park, sheltered slightly by trees but still abandoned due to the cold, and sit on the swings. The metal’s freezing-burning even through their thick sweatpants, and they refuse to hold the chains after the first year when Daichi’s hands stuck to them, only able to unpeel them after Koushi had poured warm water over them that he’d had to run home for.

So, they sit on the swings, slip their gloves off with stiff fingers and hold their hands out in front of them, waiting for the snow to fall through the gaps in the trees onto them. It’s fascinating, watching the snow melt against the heat of their hands. They imagine what each snowflake would look like: the pattern, the shape, the size; and think about how the rarity of it sinks into them.

It’s a stupid tradition. All it does is make their hands cold and wet and numb. But a lot of traditions are a little bit stupid anyway, the most important thing is that they do it together, in awe and laughing. They’ll go back to Koushi’s house later, watch a movie and drink hot chocolate, thinking about how glad they are that they have someone else a fool enough to catch snowflakes in their bare hands with.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @ioeb55 !


End file.
